


This Path Is Reckless.

by hemakeshimstrongx



Series: The Song Fic Series [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 19 and 16, Harry's first time, Louis loves him a lot, M/M, based on Treacherous by Taylor Swift, this is weird idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemakeshimstrongx/pseuds/hemakeshimstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on Treacherous by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Path Is Reckless.

// Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch.//

His body is on fire. Harry feels like he jumped right into the flames. Louis is so close. So, so close. Harry can see every detail on his face, that's how close. He can feel Louis' warm breath over his lips. Oh, there's that. Torturous centimeters apart. Heavy breathing, rain hitting the house. Breath, drop. Breath, drop. 

"I want this," Harry whispers finally. 

Louis exhales. "Are you sure?" 

Harry nods, willing Louis to close the gap between their lips. 

//Out of focus, eye to eye, till the gravity's too much. // 

Finally, fucking finally, the gap closes. The kiss is slow. It feels like they're in their own little world. Louis has felt a lot of things. A lot. Pain and hurt and downright aching. Happiness and sorrow and everything in between. But this... this kiss is something like he's never experienced. This might damn well be love, and he doesn't want to let it go. 

// And I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands. // 

"I want," Harry murmurs, reluctantly breaking away. "I want you."

Louis' breath hitches in his throat and maybe Harry can't hear it over the sound of the rain. "Harry..." he says brokenly. 

"There's nobody else here." Harry reasons. "Nobody could catch us." 

"Zayn might come home or even worse my mum could stop by-"

"I don't care." 

"Haz, have you told your family about us?" 

Harry goes to kiss Louis again, but Louis doesn't allow it. Harry sighs, resting his forehead against Louis. "No. But neither have you."

"But they know I'm gay, lovely." 

"I don't- I don't care anymore." 

Louis bites his lip. Fuck, Harry's going to die. "Why?" Louis asks. 

"Because I want to be reckless. I want you and I don't care. I'm tired of waiting. I want to go all the way with you, Lou. Humping each other to orgasm isn't my idea of all the way." 

Louis laughs breathlessly. 

// And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand. // 

Louis should stop this. He should put a stop to this right now. It's messy and irresponsible and what if their families find out? Louis' family weren't keen on him being gay. He was forbidden from male interaction. So, yeah, not keen. Harry hasn't even told his family. He's seventeen and can't even tell them about his sexuality. Louis is nineteen and being controlled by his family's values, but still. This is forbidden and reckless and dangerous. He should stop it. 

// This slope is treacherous, and I like it...//

"I don't care about the consequences anymore. I care about you and me and that's it."

So, it happens. Heavy breathing fills the room with the sounds of rain and the radio playing downstairs. 

Louis knows how reckless this is. It's dangerous. But any doubt he has disappears as soon as he sees Harry's mouth fall open in a silent cry. 

// I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away. // 

"More," Harry pleads. Louis is trying to give him everything, but Harry just wants more. 

The day Harry met Louis it was at an art gala both of their mother's attended. Harry was sixteen, Louis was eighteen. Before the night was over they found themselves making out in the back stairwell. It's a blessing they weren't outed then and there. Harry was new to Doncaster, so Louis showed him the ropes. Louis survived his final year at high school and is now waiting for Harry to do the same. 

And, is it wrong that he's thinking about the day they met while Louis' working three fingers in his arse? Harry thinks it could be worse. 

"Louis," he whines, bearing down. "Please, please." 

Louis kisses Harry's hipbone. "Okay, soon." 

// And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along. // 

Everything is slow. They're moving in slow motion. It's slow, soft, gentle. Harry's heard the term making love dozens of times. But he's never really known what it was. Now he knows. Making love is this. Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry, surrounded by clean sheets and the sound of rain. It's this, the now, laying on Louis' bed with Louis. Making love is everything in slow motion and their bodies moving in sync with each other. It's not having to wake up for class-- oh, shit. Harry does have class. 

"What-what time is it?" Harry asks, wiggling back on Louis' fingers. 

"I'm fingering you," Louis points out, brushing his fingertips over Harry's prostate to enforce his point. "And you want to know what time it is? Have you got a date, Haz?" 

Harry shudders. "Y-yeah, with school tomorrow." 

"Oh, shit," Louis curses, rubbing persistently at Harry's spot while he cranes his head to look at the clock. Harry is absolutely losing it. "It's only seven, baby." 

"Don't rush, don't rush. Take your time. Forget school." 

Louis sucks a mark on the inside of Harry's thigh. "I'm not. Trust me, baby, I'm not." 

// Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will get you alone. // 

Harry stares at Louis expectantly. After all, Louis is the experienced one here. "You're sure?" Louis asks, not wanting to hurt Harry. The sixteen year old virgin. If you asked Harry, he'd say he's seventeen. In Louis' eyes he's sixteen, okay?

"Lou, please. I want it to be you." Harry begs. 

The only thing filling the room is shallow breathing and still that damn rain. Harry nods at Louis, telling him that it's okay to move. 

// This hope is treacherous. // 

Louis is worried. He's scared. This is some Romeo and Juliet type of shit where this love is forbidden. Jesus, he hopes they don't end up offing themselves like they do in the book. This is forbidden. Louis' family don't want him with another guy. But then again, he is nineteen and can make his own decisions. But, then there's Harry, who hasn't even told his family that he's gay. They have no idea he and Louis are even a thing. So, yeah, he's scared. This is dangerous and reckless and totally not okay. But he doesn't even care. 

Harry interrupts Louis' thoughts by grappling at the back of his sweaty neck and pulling Louis down for a kiss. "I'm so glad its you, Lou," Harry murmurs. "Don't ever want it to be anybody else other than you. I don't care what anybody thinks. Not my family or kids at school or anybody. I always want it to be you. I--" 

Louis kisses him, hard. Just shut up, dammit. 

\- 

Harry wakes up to a warm body pressed to his back. Not uncommon. What is uncommon is the fact that the body is naked. And then it hits him. It comes back in flashes. Fuck, Harry has school. He goes to jump up, but Louis' grip tightens. 

"It's okay, baby. I was just up. you're not late." he soothes. 

Harry exhales, snuggling back into Louis. "Are you driving me today?" 

Louis hums, kissing the back of Louis' neck. "That's how this works, no?" 

\- 

"You're picking me up after class, right?" Harry asks, going to open his door. 

Louis nods, pushing his sunglasses up on his head. "Yeah. Did you text your mum?" 

Harry hums, staring at Louis. "Yeah. Last night I told her you were helping me work on a project and I was just gonna crash. Tonight I told her I'm working with Ni, he's covering for me." 

"Hazza, I don't like sneaking around." 

"Well I'm not ready to tell yet, okay? Can we just... talk about this later?" he begs, leaning across the center console for a kiss. 

"Okay, but we are gonna talk." Louis replies, kissing Harry gently. 

Whenever Louis drops Harry off at school he never gets out of the car. Harry doesn't want anyone to see who he's coming in with. Every time Louis picks Harry up, he parks in the same spot and waits. He wishes Harry would just tell his family that he was gay and they were dating this way they could stop sneaking around and lying.

The sneaking and lying and hiding is dangerous and a tad bit reckless, and maybe that's why they keep doing it. Nothing safe is worth the drive, right?


	2. Say That You Wanna Be With Me Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Harry and Louis surviving that Treacherous slope.

"Hazza," Louis whispers, propping himself up on his elbow. "You have to tell them." 

"No, you can't pressure me, okay?" 

"Baby, you're almost seventeen-"

"You're nineteen and you moved out of your parents house when you told them that you were gay so they didn't judge you." 

"That's different, love. I'm nineteen and done with school. Lovely, you've still got another year of high school to go." 

Harry huffs. 

"You can't stay in the closet forever."

"If it keeps me getting educated, sure. You didn't even have to worry about finishing high school. You could have dropped out. You're sixteen-"

"Seventeen. I'm seventeen."

Louis sighs. 

"Can we go to sleep now? I have class in the morning."

"What'd you tell your mum this time?" 

"That I was staying at Niall's. He's covering for me too."

Louis sighs again. "You're the one running around with a minor," Harry mumbles. 

"I'm doing it because I love you, H." 

"Okay."

\- 

// I like the way you sound in the morning.//

"You taste like coffee," Harry hums contentedly, kissing Louis lightly again. 

"You taste like," Louis ponders, going in for another kiss. "Toothpaste." 

Harry grins. 

"C'mon, you're gonna be late." 

-  
// I like the way I can't keep my focus. //

"What are you thinking about?" Niall asks, throwing a piece of his popcorn at Harry. 

"What do you think?" Harry glares at him across the lunch table. 

"Are you thinking about your older man?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "He's not that much older. I met him when I was in year ten, he was in twelve. He graduated sixth form when I was in eleven. It's like three years." 

"So he's nineteen now?" Niall asks, and Harry hums. "And you're sixteen. Isn't that illegal?" 

"Nobody knows. And it's consensual, anyways." 

"Pretty sure it still counts."

"Okay, so keep your mouth shut." Harry says simply. 

"You know you can tell. And yesterday you seemed extra smiley. What happened?" 

"Nothing, okay? I was the same as always."

Niall shakes his head. "No, you were extra smiley. I know you spent the night at Louis', I saw him dropping you off. A little later than usual too I- oh." 

Harry arches his eyebrows, waiting for Niall to elaborate. 

Niall leans in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Did you have sex?" 

Harry mocks being horrified. 

"Oh my god you had sex with him! On a school night! Did you do it last night too? Was I covering for your sexy time on a Thursday night?"

"No. But I need to be covered for again tonight. And all weekend. Can you I that I'm staying with you?" 

"For the whole weekend?" 

"Yeah, if you could." 

"Do you ever go home?"

Harry shrugs. 

"At least spend Saturday home."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

\- 

//Every time you shine I'll shine for you. //

"Where's your boy toy?" 

Louis shoots Zayn a glare. "He's not a boy toy. Okay? Don't say that." 

"He's like sixteen, yeah?" 

"He's not a boy toy." 

Zayn takes a long drag on his cigarette. "What's he, in school now?" 

Louis nods, looking at the clock on his phone. "I have to pick him up soon." 

"You chauffeur him around? Who the fuck is this kid, Louis." 

"Zayn, you know exactly who he is. You've known me for longer than he has. You were there when I met him."

"Yeah, but what is he now that you're out of school? It's so obvious you're head over heels."

"He's my boyfriend. He sleeps at my house and wears my clothes to school because he doesn't think I know. Boyfriend."

"Fuck, you love him." 

Louis rolls his eyes, putting out his cigarette and standing up. "Whatever. I have to go pick him up." 

Louis parks in his usual spot and waits for Harry. The boy scares the shit out of him when he gets into the car. Louis wasn't paying attention. 

"Hey, baby," he smiles, putting his phone in the cup holder. "How was it?"

Harry shrugs, tossing his bag into the backseat. "The usual."

"D'you have homework?" 

"Nope. Made sure I finished everything."

"I did laundry earlier today, so some of the stuff you left at mine is clean. Do you have to stop at home?" 

Harry shakes his head. "Just wanna go home, Lou." 

\- -  
// I'm feeling you baby, don't be afraid to jump then fall. //

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry's mother is demanding answers as soon as he walks through the door Saturday morning. 

"Ni's house." 

"No, you haven't."

Harry freezes. "Yes." 

"Don't lie to me, Harold. I know you weren't there. Where were you? All these times you told me you were at Niall's were you ever really there?" 

"I've been at Louis'," Harry admits quietly, dropping his bag on the floor. 

Anne crosses her arms over her chest. "Louis Tomlinson?" 

"Yes, mum."

"What have you been doing there?" 

"Spending the night." 

"And you've been getting to class?" 

"Every day. On time. Haven't missed one."

"Why are you there?"

"Because..." Harry swallows hard. "I'm gay, and Louis'... Louis is my boyfriend." 

Anne doesn't say anything. 

"I knew you'd-"

"Wait a second," Anne says, motioning Harry over. "This why you've been so sneaky lately?" 

Harry steps closer to his mother. "Yeah, that's why." 

"I knew you still talked to him but I didn't know you were dating. Harry, you could have told me." 

"You don't care that I'm gay?" 

"Of course I don't care that you're gay, honey. Why would that ever matter?" 

Harry's eyes fill with tears. "Louis' family reacted badly and I thought you'd react just as bad. I didn't know.. I didnt know how to tell you." 

Anne pulls Harry in for a hug. "I don't want you to feel that way, ever. You should call your dad and let him know, alright?" 

Harry does call his father, but, oh my god, he wishes he hadn't. That's the reaction he was afraid of. His mum had already left to work her night shift and God only knows where Robin is so Harry called Louis. Writes his mum a note and hurries out when Louis honks the horn. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Louis asks, rushed. "You sounded -Oh, God."

"Was my dad, not my mum. She was fine. But he... like you." Harry says, trying not to sob. 

"I'm so sorry, baby." 

"Can you take me home?" 

Louis likes that Harry just called it home. As if they've both lived their together forever and nothing was ever anything different. 

\- 

// Be there, never gonna leave you. // 

Harry wakes up to the smell of something burning. What the fuck. He realizes Louis must be cooking. Something always burns when Louis cooks. Harry's sixteen fucking years old and he can cook better than Louis. 

Harry gets up and throws on one of Louis' sweaters and a pair of boxers before heading downstairs. Louis is standing at the stove, shirtless and making what seems is supposed to be pancakes. 

He hears Harry come in, so he turns around. "Morning, kitten. How'd you sleep?" 

"Um, okay, I guess." 

"Your mum called your phone but I didn't answer it. I think she left a voicemail."

// Say that you wanna be with me too. // 

Louis turns back to the pancakes for a moment before turning back to look at Harry. "You look good in my sweater," he says, smiling. 

// I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall. // 

"Did I just... like, fall asleep last night?" 

"You mean after we had sex?" 

"Yeah, after... um... that." 

Louis smiles and flips a pancake. "Yes, you fell right asleep." 

Harry listens to the voicemail his mother left. "Hi, Haz. It's me. I was just calling to let you know that I got your letter and I will be calling your father tomorrow morning. Be careful, make sure you get in touch with me in the morning."

"Anything important?" Louis asks. 

Harry puts his phone down on the counter and pushes himself up on it, legs swinging. "Just wants me to call her. How are the pancakes coming?" 

"Think I've got it down now," Louis replies, flipping another. 

"You didn't have to cook anything. I would have."

Louis shakes his head. "You had a bad night last night. It's the least I can do." 

"But you can't cook," Harry frowns. 

"Tell me that once you've had some of these pancakes, love," Louis says, turning around and putting a plate of pancakes down on the counter. "There's butter behind you, and I'll get you a knife." he tells him, kissing Harry's nose. 

Harry scrunches it up, reaching behind him for the butter. "D'you have syrup?" 

"Uh, of course I do." Louis says matter-of-factly. He gets that out of the cabinet and hands Harry both the knife and syrup. 

Harry smiles at him. "Thank you." 

He gets off the counter and sits down at the island. Louis leans against it, watching him. "What?" Harry asks. 

Louis shrugs. "I like looking at you." 

Harry's cheeks flush pink. 

"You're cute."

"Let me eat, would you?" 

"Could eat you." 

"Louis!" Harry gasps, pretending to be scandalized. 

"What?" Louis smirks, coming around the island to kiss the top of Harry's head. "I've gotta take a shower and then I've gotta meeting, you're welcome to join me." 

"In the shower or at the meeting?"

"Either or." Louis shrugs. "It doesn't matter." 

"After I finish eating, I'll come upstairs. Take your time in the shower so I can get some of that too."

"Don't you rush either. You have to eat, kitten," Louis says, running his fingers through Harry's curls. 

Harry hums, shoving more pancake in his mouth. When he swallow, he smiles up at Louis. "Like when you give me nicknames like that." he says. 

"So, like, baby?" Louis asks, and Harry nods. "Love?" Harry nods. "Darling." Another nod. "Kitten?" He won't tell Louis, but that's definitely one of his favourites. 

Louis knows he might be pushing it, but he goes ahead anyway. "Princess?"

Harry doesn't say anything for a moment and Louis thinks he might have pushed it over the edge. But then he nods slowly, sheepishly. "You don't think I'm weird if I do?" 

"No, baby. Not at all. I'll meet you in the shower?" 

Harry nods. 

\--  
// I like the way your hair falls in your face. //

"I love it when you wear suits," Harry murmurs, helping Louis tie his tie. "It's hot." he adds, brushing Louis' fringe back. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm only wearing it because I've got to dress to impress."

"I like it. Very dangerous... daddy." 

Louis arches his eyebrows. "Daddy, yeah?"

"A bit," Harry smiles. "Do your hair right.. So, are you gonna come home and fuck me?" 

"S'gonna be pretty late, love. I dunno how long this meetings gonna run. You've got school tomorrow." 

"I could skip." 

"Jesus, Hazza I'm not being responsible for you skipping school. If it's early enough we'll see, okay?" 

Turns out Louis is home early enough. 

\- 

//I like the way you're everything I ever wanted. //

"I want you to get out of the car when you pick me up today," Harry says, looking over at Louis. 

Louis looks surprised. "You do?" 

Harry nods, curls bouncing everywhere. "Yeah."

"Okay, I will."

-

"He told me I could get out of the car today," Louis says, shuffling through the records. "Harry, I mean. When I pick him up." 

"Really? What changed?" 

"He came out to his mother." 

"Huh. Didn't think he had it in him." 

"He seventeen in February. He had to do it sooner or later." 

"Jesus, I can't believe he's not even seventeen yet." 

Louis rolls his eyes. 

"So he'll be seventeen and you're nineteen. You'll be twenty and seventeen, then twenty and eighteen. Twenty one and eighteen. Twenty one and nineteen." 

"Yes, I will always be older than him. Thank you, Zaynie. You should find yourself a partner so you can keep out of my love life." 

"Does he call you daddy when you have sex?"

"No, oh my god. Why, do I look like daddy material?" 

"You're kinky. He's infatuated. You can get him to do whatever."

"He's young and I refuse to get too kinky. And I'm not that kinky, Christ." 

\- -

// I had time to think it all over, and all I can say is come closer. // 

Louis gets out of the car this time, like Harry asked him to. The top is down and he leans against the hood. Harry didn't specify whether Louis should come around the front of the school or just wait in their usual spot. So he goes around the front. Harry's move now. Louis looks like the movie cliché. You know, hot older boyfriend comes to pick up hot younger girlfriend in nice hot car. Except hot older boyfriend picks up hot younger boyfriend. Whatever. He waits. And waits, and finally the doors open. Harry immediately looks for where Louis' usually parked, but seems confused when he doesn't see the car. That's when his eyes land on Louis. They go wide and Louis can practically see the gears in Harry's head turning. 

Harry walks, casually, towards Louis. "Hey, curly." Louis smiles at him as he finally gets close enough. 

Harry shocks himself and Louis then, leaning up and giving Louis a quick kiss before getting into the car. Louis stands there, stunned. He wasn't expecting Harry to kiss him. 

"Are you coming or no? I have homework and stuff." Harry says, grabbing the sunglasses he'd left in the car earlier and putting them on. 

Louis finally gets his wits back and gets into the car. "Um..." 

Harry looks over at him. "What is it?" 

Louis stares at him. "Nothing. I- Nothing." 

Louis goes to put the car in drive but Harry tells him to stop. He heard someone call his name. Three girls come up to the side of the car, all three popping bubblegum in their mouth. Fucking females. Jesus. Louis' glad he's into guys, quite honestly. 

"Is this your boyfriend?" The blonde one asks. 

// take a deep breath then jump then fall into me //

"Yeah." Harry nods. Holy shit that felt great to say.

"He's cute." the brunette chirps, eyeing Louis. 

Harry grins. "I know, right?" 

\- 

// Whoa, oh, I'm feeling you baby. // 

"I want you to teach me how to drive," Harry says, sucking on Louis' neck from behind. 

Louis shudders under the boys touch. "Okay, I can." 

"Right now." 

"Now, baby?" 

"Yeah. Now." 

"Oh. Okay. We're not doing anything, so I guess we can." 

"The parking lot behind the nursery school is always empty, we could go there." 

"Yeah," Louis puts his notebook down and stands up. "I'll drive us there. Are you ready right now?" 

"Yup." 

\- 

"Do you know which one's the gas and the brake?" 

Harry nods, touching his foot to each one. "Gas, brake." 

"Good. Your mirrors are adjusted?" 

Harry nods again. 

"Alright, start the car. Put it in drive when you're ready, love."

With a deep breath Harry does as Louis says. "Don't crash my car, babydoll." Louis warns. 

Harry let's out a laugh. "Don't jinx it."

// Say that you wanna be with me too. //

"I like the fact that you called me your boyfriend while we were at the school yesterday," Louis says, putting a hand on the back of Harry's seat. 

"Is this a teaching strategy?" 

"You're multitasking. It's good." 

They go on for a while, Harry trying turns and brakes even making a full U-turn. He's a natural, far better than Louis was. The thing is, Harry's a nervous driver, so everything is slow and hesitant. He does a good job nonetheless. 

At one point he's accelerating through the parking lot, Louis reaches over and pinches his nipple just to get him riled up. Harry curses, slamming on the brakes. "Don't do that, you menace." he hisses. 

Louis smirks, doing it again. "I know you like it," he sings. 

Harry exhales shakily, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Fuck," he murmurs. 

"Well..."

\- 

// The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet. //

Louis takes Harry home. Like, home-home. Louis' childhood home-home. When he knocks on he door he's not really sure what to expect. He's not expecting his oldest-younger sister Lottie to open the door and immediately start sobbing at the sight of him standing there. 

He doesn't expect her to be the only one home, either. He doesn't expect Harry and Lottie to click so easily. 

He doesn't expect Lottie to start asking questions like she does. "How come you left home?" 

Louis pulls his knees to his chest, staring at the blank TV screen. "Because of how mum reacted when I told her I was gay. I couldn't stay, Lots." 

"Are you, like, going to school or summat?" 

"I've been taking online classes at Manchester," Louis says, wincing. Harry didn't know that. 

"You've been what?" Lottie and Harry say in unison. "What?" Harry repeats, turning to face Louis. 

"Taking classes online. Drama, English Lit and Music." 

"Louis!" Harry exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because you're still involved in school and stuff. You don't have to know about my classes." 

Lottie grins. "That's amazing, Lou." 

"Um, where's mum?" 

"On her way home now." 

//People say things that bring you to your knees. //

Louis isn't expecting Jay to get teary eyed at the sight of him. Louis is expecting her to freeze at the sight of Harry. 

"You remember Harry, right, mum?" Louis asks, tugging Harry by the arm and pulling him closer. 

"Yes, I do." she says slowly, softly. 

"Well, um, he's my boyfriend. We're dating."

Jay nods slowly. "Really?" 

"Yeah. And I figured you'd like to meet him as such, no?"

Jay breathes in deeply through her nose. "Yeah, I would." 

That shocks Louis. The visit is that bad. But on the way home Louis' phone rings and it's his father. Louis stops to talk to him. 

The call isn't a good one. Louis hangs up and starts crying like he hasn't in a long time. 

// The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry. //

Harry almost doesn't know what to do. But eventually he figures out that Louis just needs to be held, told that it's okay and it doesn't matter what his father thinks. 

// But I'll hold you through The night until you smile. //

Finally, Louis is good enough to drive home. When they get home, they kiss a lot and kiss a lot more and a lot more after that. 

It feels good, it feels right. They're out, and although it might not be perfect, it's them, it's Harry and Louis. 

{Louis goes on to graduate university not long after Harry starts. Louis gets a job teaching English Literature at the local school and runs the drama club after school. Harry fulfills his dream of opening his own bakery, which the two live right above. It's not perfect, money isn't always great, but it's Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry. Louis proposes as soon as he scrapes up enough for the ring, which is beautiful and all Harry had ever imagined. The rest falls into place.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to combine these into one book with two chapters rather than split them up into two completely separate works. :) yeah that's all.  
> follow me on twitter! stylinswiftx

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third one, yaaaay! :)


End file.
